Los Juegos narrado por Peeta Mellark
by naidi mellark
Summary: la historia siempre tuvo la narracion de katniss ahora es nuestro maravilloso Peeta el que cuenta como vivio todo desde el dia de la cosecha hasta ese inolvidable momento en donde recibe por respuesta REAL. Los personajes no son propiedad mia son de suzanne collins solo se desarrolla al rededor de lo q ella creo .
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1. LA COSECHA

No interesaba que fuera día de cosecha tenía que levantarme temprano para ayudar a mi padre en la panadería. Mientras muevo unos sacos de harina, no puedo evitar sentirlos mas pesados el día de hoy, tal vez sea el nudo en el estomago por los juegos. Es cierto, las probabilidades de que mi nombre o el de mis hermanos sean elegidos son minimas, nunca nos anotamos para las teselas, no las necesitamos. Sin embargo eso no hace que me sienta mejor por los niños de la veta que desde los doce años que duplican sus posibilidades de una muerte segura solo para conseguir un poco de alimento para sobrevivir.

El chirrido de la puerta trasera me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Abro solo unos centimetros la puerta de la oscura habitación donde guardamos los sacos de harina, tengo curiosidad por saber quien esta detrás de la puerta trasera de la panadería, pero no la suficiente curiosidad como para recibir golpes de mi madre por espiar y meterme en asuntos ajenos. Mi padre es quien respondió a la puerta trasera, un muchacho alto, fornido y de cabello oscuro parece estar ofreciendole algo a mi padre. Una ardilla por una hogaza de pan, un intercambio demasiado generoso para algunos, pero no para nosotros, por lo menos no para mi y mi padre ambos sabemos lo que sufren -lo que sufrimos-los habitantes del distrito 12. Antes de que cierre la puerta escucho a mi padre desearle buena suerte a Gale. Por supuesto que reconoci al muchacho de la ardilla ,no somos amigos y jamas hemos hablamos pero lo he visto en la escuela. Las muchachas estan locas por el, siempre puedes ver a algun grupo de niñas alborotadas acosandolo con miradas en los recesos. Dudo que alguna tenga posibilidad de conquistarlo, el esta con ella, no creo que alguien quiera conformarse con menos cuando esta tan cerca de tenerla a ella.

La mañana transcurre rápido hornee unas cuantas docenas de galletas y las envuelvo en papel blanco. Es difícil hornear a escondidas, las galletas son para la muchacha y el muchacho que serán elegidos como tributos mi madre mataría a mi padre si lo supiera. El hace esto desde que tengo memoria, no estoy seguro del porque, tal vez el no oponerse a los juegos le pesa en la conciencia y con unas galletas puede calmar momentáneamente la culpa. Supongo que todos los padres de Panem deben sentirse culpables por permitir que un gobierno extremista obligue a sus hijos a matarse los unos a los otros. Aun asi me siento orgulloso de el, se que no puede hacer nada. Oponerse a los juegos seria considerado traicion, lo ejecutarian y tal vez a toda nuestra familia tambien.

Ya es hora, toda la familia tiene que asistir aunque solo uno de mis hermanos y yo podemos ser elegidos. El proceso de seleccion es horriblemente triste y tedioso, ver a las familias al borde de las lagrimas pensando en la suerte que correran sus hijos. Escuchar a los sin vergüenzas q a pesar de que aun no se eligieron los tributos ya abrieron las apuestas. Los agentes de paz ,las tres sillas en el escenario construido frente al edificio de justicia. La primera ocupada por el alcalde Undersee, la segunda por Effie Trinket nuestro canal de comunicación con el capitolio, o por lo menos durante los juegos su trabajo es ayudar a los tributos del 12. No me gusta juzgarla se que solo cumple su trabajo, tal vez lo detesta, pero tambien existe la posibilidad de que sea como cualquier otro ciudadano del capitolio y este hambrienta de sangre. Siempre intentando pensar lo mejor de todos ¿eso me hace un estúpido? Cualquiera que viera a Effie Trinket no le daria el benefici de la duda, despues de todo es tan excéntrica como cualquier persona del capitolio: cabello rosaceo, traje verde primavera, excesivo maquillaje y esa manera de hablar. Todos los niños del distrito 12 deben de tener pesadillas con ella y su voz resonando "¡Felices juegos del hambre! Y que la suerte este siempre de su parte" Sin haberme percatado de que el tiempo transcurría mientras me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos la voz de la señorita Trinket anunciaba el comienzo de los juegos. Las urnas de cristal reflejaban la luz del sol, una para las mujeres y otra para los hombres. No me siento nervioso, ni preocupado, el estado de relajación que adormece mi cuerpo es casi inquietante. A pesar de que el capitolio nos arrojaría al borde del salvajismo para que muéranos a manos de nuestros pares o por causas naturales -deshidratación, infecciones o tal vez congelarnos hasta morir-no podiamos olvidar nuestros buenos modales, Las damas primero. Effie Trinket ya tiene un papel en su mano, abre el papel cuidadosamente y lee con voz clara y fuerte "Primrose Everdeen" El nudo en el estomago que tenia desde temprano en la mañana se ciñó mucho mas fuerte. No es solo el hecho de que es solo una niña de 12 años, sino tambien que es SU hermana menor. La pequeña hermana de Katniss fue elegida como tributo, no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, Katniss no permitira que se la lleven, lo que significa que ella tomara su lugar. Katniss es una muchacha de la veta, nunca intercambie una palabra con ella porque al igual que mi padre me falta valentia para algunas cosas.

Casi puedo escuchar la copiosa lluvia golpeando la ventana de la panaderia ,y escucho a mi madre gritando a alguien en los cubos de basura, seguramente alguien que busca algo de pan para saciar el hambre-lo que la gente del distrito 12 desconoce es que nunca tiramos el pan malo, de hecho lo comemos-. Mi curiosidad me vence, siempre lo hace, y me obliga a mirar a traves de la ventana y a pesar de que la lluvia es tan pesada puedo distinguir su silueta, Katniss. Acababa de caer cerca del tronco de un árbol, se veía enfermiza. Lo difícil de la situacion era que a pesar de verla en la escuela nunca note que el hambre la estaba consumiendo a ella y su hermana, de haberlo sabido hubiera hecho algo. Aun no se si lo hice a proposito o si de verdad los panes que en ese momento horneaba cayeron al fuego. En cuestión de segundos la corteza del pan se ennegreció por el fuego, los saque tan pronto pude pero ya no servían para la venta. Solte un debil aullido de dolor acababa de quemarme tres dedos por sacar el pan de la manera mas estupida posible. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue escuchar unos cuantos pasos apresurados hacia mi y un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla, mi madre tiene muy poca paciencia y no es del tipo maternal el bofetazo con el que arremetio contra mi es parte de su naturaleza. Escucho como sigue golpeándome, pero esta vez con palabras y me obliga a alimentar al cerdo con el pan quemado. Empiezo a arrojar uno de los panes al cerdo hasta que mi madre desapareció de la vista, no sabia que estaba a punto de cometer una de las peores acciones de mi vida. Sin pensarlo y sin saber porque,arroje el pan restante a los pies de Katniss. ¿Que clase de Imbecil hace algo asi? Solo tenia que caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y entregarselo en las manos. Pero no lo hice, me odio a mi mismo cada vez que pienso en eso. Al dia siguiente, la vi en clases estaba al otro lado del patio con Prim su pequeña y adorable hermana. La observe fijamente, no podía creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo delgadas que ambas estaban. Mi cara empezó a arder acalorada pero no era a causa de el bofetazo de mi madre- que por cierto provoco un enorme hematoma en mi mejilla-fueron sus ojos que me descubrieron espiándola. Di vuelta la cabeza lo mas rápido que pude pero en ese mismo instante pense que podría hablar con ella, cuando volví la mirada ella estaba agachada recogiendo un diente de leon. Katniss era una aparición, etérea ese diente de leon que recogía parecia haberla renovado completamente y pude ver como una fugaz sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Ese momento confirmo lo perdido que estaba por ella Escucho su voz gritando, primero envuelta en desesperación y segundos después escucho la misma voz pero con una sorprendente compostura, casi indiferencia Katniss Everdeen se ofrece como voluntaria. Eso es todo, jamas lo sabra, jamas tendré la oportunidad. Tal vez nunca la tuve. Y asi ese sentimiento de evitar juzgar a Effie Trinket desaparece, escucho a ese espécimen del capitolio celebrar la sentencia de muerte de una pobre joven,la sentencia de Katniss, hablar sobre gloria,como si esta tarea fuera honorable.

Mis entrañas arden de odio a pesar de que Effie no es la culpable de que los juegos existan. Prefiero que el odio nuble ese sentimiento de tristeza y vacio. Solo me toma unos minutos pensar que cuidare a su familia mientras ella no este, se que es una cazadora y es fuerte tal vez tenga oportunidad de volver. Es impresionante cuanto tiempo consumen mis pensamientos, veo como Effie Trinket se acerca a la urna de los hombres ojala no sea el. Aunque tal vez sea mejor que Gale este junto a ella, el la cuidara y se que se sacrificara para salvarla. La mujer de cabello rosáceo recoge la primera papeleta que encuentra y lee mi nombre: ¡Peeta Mellark!

**Espero que encuentren este fic precioso como lo hice yo, mi intencion es compartirlo para todas aquellas enamorada de peeta ya que es una version muy fiel .**


	2. Chapter 2 El Adios

Mi nombre resonando a través de los grandes amplificadores de sonido que rodean el edificio de justicia. Estoy en un estado de completo shock anestesiado por el miedo, se suponía que las probabilidades estaban a mi favor ¿Cómo es posible que el hijo de un comerciante que nunca se anotó para recibir tesserae sea elegido como tributo? Una pequeña palmada en la espalda me trae de vuelta a la realidad, mi hermano que también podría haber padecido el mismo destino me indica que debo caminar hacia el escenario.

Mi mirada se cruza con la suya por un minuto, sus ojos color miel están encendidos con tristeza. Se que el no se ofrecerá como voluntario como acaba de hacerlo Katniss, el regalo de dar la vida por alguien requiere demasiado amor , desinterés y aprecio. Se que la única persona en mi familia que tomaría mi lugar es mi padre, y el no puede hacerlo, tampoco lo permitiría. Los años creciendo en mi hogar trabajando en la panadería me enseñaron que a los ojos de mis dos hermanos y mi madre soy debil, y por lo tanto prescindible, desechable. Mi muerte les traería dolor y tal vez alivio, ellos saben los parecidos que somos mi padre y yo, y que si fuera por nosotros nos lanzaríamos en expediciones humanitarias hacia la veta regalando todo lo que pudiéramos. Mi madre a pesar de que se que lo hace por el bien de la familia-regalar comida romperia el equilibrio que el capitolio impuso sobre nosotros, seriamos cazados como perros y sacrificados de la misma manera-,si ella nunca regalaría lo que por derecho le pertenece. Puedo vislumbrarlos en un mar de rostros, congelados frente a la multitud y el centenar de ojos que se turnan para mirar a la familia que pronto estará de luto y a mi que soy practicamente un muerto en vida. Ella la que me trajo al mundo, tiene una expresión vacía imposible de descifrar ¿qué pensamientos estarán acosando su mente? Los ojos de mi padre se están inundando de lagrimas y percibo el ligero temblor que se esparce de manera nerviosa por cada miembro de su cuerpo. Tal vez en este mismo momento se este odiando mas que nunca por esa cobardía que le impide hacerle frente al gobierno totalitario de Panem. De nuevo la palmada en mi espalda, aunque esta vez se siente como una caricia dándome ánimos, Delly Cartright mi amiga de la infancia finge una sonrisa. "Esta bien Peeta, solo camina" me dice en esa voz dulce y amigable que la caracteriza. Se que debe estar haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para no llorar, y se lo agradezco porque me da fuerzas para dar los pasos necesarios hasta el podio. Camino lento y siento los músculos de mi cara muy tensos, espero que no sea por alguna mueca de desesperación que se haya apoderado de mi rostro. Respiro e intento de imitar la expresión vacia de mi madre, es una lastima que no haya heredado su habilidad de disfrazar las emociones, esta caminata seria mas facil si pudiera hacer desaparecer mis emociones.

Paso cerca de un grupo de amigos que no pueden levantar la mirada para despedirme, debe ser difícil ver a la muerte a los ojos. Observo el podio, que ironia por lo menos el destino me va a permitirme hablarle antes de destruir mi existencia. Katniss mira con indiferencia a un punto fijo hacia el bosque. Debe ser muy dificil para ella, tratar de contener las lagrimas, arrancarla de los brazos de su hermana. Tanto sufrimiento experimentado en la casa de los Everdeen, primero su padre y ahora Katniss. Tomo mi lugar en el escenario y escucho como las palabras del alcalde se funden con el sonido del viento. Cuando el alcade termina la lectura del tratado de traicion nos indica que nos tomemos las manos. Siento como si me abrazara con su mano. Esta fria y humeda ¿seran lagrimas que seco cuando nadie la miraba? La miro a los ojos, y entrelazo mis dedos alrededor de su mano de manera firme solo para que sepa que no soy su enemigo, que estoy con ella, de su lado, siempre estuve de su lado. Hay 24 tributos mas en este juego, no creo ser capaz de matar a nadie, pero por mi y por ella lo haria. Se que no regresare pero deseo con todo el corazón que ella lo haga.

Nos perdemos detras de las puertas principales del Edificio de Justicia, custodiados por una docena de agentes de paz. Nos separan en habitaciones individuales. A pesar de estar pobremente iluminada por una sola ventana, puedo ver que ese rincón del edificio parece estar envuelto en una hermosa tela, los sillones y los pisos completamente forrados por una suave tela, no puedo evitar sentirme en una de las cajas de galletas de la panadería. "Galletas" digo en voz baja y recuerdo que las había horneado esta mañana ¿acaso mi padre traerá en sus manos las galletas para los tributos? Después de todo soy el tributo del distrito 12. Es raro como quiero que el tiempo pase rápido, se que la despedida de mi familia no será del tipo amoroso y triste ¿o acaso mi madre me sorprenderá con un amor maternal que escondió por años para hacerme mas fuerte? La perilla de la puerta gira, y puedo ver a mi padre de pie en el umbral de ella. Camina cinco pasos apresurados y me abraza torpemente, lo escucho sollozar en mi hombro, mi pobre y querido padre. Abrazo fuerte de el para indicarle que estoy bien, que soy fuerte y que todavia no me he rendido, aunque secretamente ya lo hice. "Estoy bien, estoy bien" le susurro "no es tu culpa, estoy bien". Cuando me separo de el puedo ver a mi madre, palida y con una mueca de satisfaccion y tristeza . Me toma por los hombres y me da una sacudida, como si intentara de sacar alguna reacción de mi. No la va a obtener. No puedo despotricar contra el capitolio estando aqui, las consecuencias de un arranque de rabia no solo serian para mi sino para ellos, para el. Observo los ojos de mi madre, un raro brillo se enciende en sus pupilas ¿Lagrimas? No, no lo son. Levanta su mano derecha para mover mi cabello sobre mi frente y me dice en voz alta y clara "Ánimos arriba! Despues de todo el distrito 12 por fin tendrá un ganador..." se detiene y se que intenta escoger las palabras, nada bueno puede resultar después de tanta premeditación "es realmente..." tartamudea "después de todo lo que vivio... esa chica si que es una superviviente" No me duele la afirmación sobre Katniss regresando con vida, es lo que yo también deseo, pero su falta de fe, la desesperanza hacia su propio hijo duele mas que el mas filoso puñal. Mi padre dejo de sollozar, se ve contrariado y tal vez se pregunta porque decidió comenzar una familia con ella. Hace tiempo que estoy adormecido por sus palabras, ya no hieren como lo hacian antes pero esto es simplemente aberrante. Mi propia madre da por sentado mi muerte. -Basta no mas- es lo que pienso, pero antes de poder vomitar todo lo que siento por ella mi padre me vuelve a tomar en sus brazos "estoy orgulloso de ti" me dice intenta de eliminar cualquier residuo de odio por mi madre, él no quiere que me vaya así "Yo tambien estoy orgulloso de ti papa" las palabras a penas salieron de mi boca cuando lo arrancaron de mi. No hay galletas, mi padre no las trajo. Las habría olvidado de seguro, de todos modos es un detalle poco importante seria como regalarme algo a mi mismo. Escucho a alguien llorar tras la puerta. Es una niña, Primrose la pequeña hermana de Katniss seguramente. La puerta se abre y me encuentro con Delly Cartwright, su rostro con la peor sonrisa fingida y los ojos inyectados de sangre. Era ella la dueña de aquel llanto. Me abraza tan fuerte que me quita el aire, habla a mi oido pero no entiendo sus palabras, mi cerebro no puede procesarlas "...eres fuerte, y podrás escabullirte de algunos. Recuerda que tienes que cuidar de tu salud no quiero que mueras de un resfriado" suelta una risita nerviosa. Delly es una gran amiga, aparentemente mi única verdadera amiga, nadie mas vino a despedirme. Es prácticamente mi hermana, hemos tenido una buena amistad desde que éramos muy pequeños, recuerdo que fingíamos ser hermanos aunque ella lo hacia con mas entusiasmo. Mis verdaderos hermanos siempre pensaron que Delly y yo nos enamoraríamos y estaríamos juntos, pero nuestro amor nunca fue romántico sino fraternal. Aunque cualquiera podria enamorarse de ella, es muy linda y sus rizos dorados enmarcan su expresión amistosa y la sonrisa que da la bienvenida a quienquiera que le dirija la mirada. Tal vez si yo no hubiera reservado mi amor desde tan pequeño estaría con ella. Juego con sus rizo mientras ella sigue hablandome al oido "...ten cuidado con las trampas y aléjate de los profesionales..."solloza despacio. Ella y mi padre son lo mejor en mi vida. Un agente de paz abre la puerta y anuncia el final de nuestra despedida, Delly se separa de mi y me mira muy fijo, sonrie muy ampliamente y me besa en la mejilla. Es la primera vez que me demuestra tanto afecto de manera fisica "cuídate, te quiero" me da la espalda y "Delly..." empiezo "gracias por...todo. Tambien te quiero" Delly vuelve sobre sus pasos y me abraza nuevamente. Un agente de paz la sacude del brazo y la obliga a retirarse.

**_Me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad a la historia de verdad que no se arrepentiran si no les gusta diganlo porfavor les agradezco a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leerlo , Saludos_**


End file.
